Kuroshitsuji Paradox
by Gadry Kagamine
Summary: Un mundo donde William no existe, donde los personajes son el 100% o el 50% distintos a su versión original, debido a ese "desbalance" creado por su ausencia...AU visto desde cualquier punto, un poco de yaoi (GrellXRonald) y mal Summary . . T por lenguaje, quizas cambie a M... (Crime/Humor/¿Romance?)...no juzguen hasta no leer(:
1. Capitulo 1- Un dia en el Otro mundo

**Kuroshitsuji Paradox**

**~Es un mundo donde todo pasa, es tan sólo, otra versión de la historia, donde los personajes son distintos ya sea de forma externa o interna, son diferentes a sus originales. La historia transcurre de distinta forma, ya que hay ciertos puntos que no llego a abarcar esta pequeña paradoja.**

**Tendrá algo de yaoi, es un AU visto de cualquier punto y quizás use un lenguaje algo fuerte.~**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero el plot de esta historia si :D**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1- Un día dentro en otro mundo_**

-Woah! Es Enorme senpai~!- decía Ronald Knox, un Shinigami recién graduado de la academia, el era Rubio y la parte baja de su cabeza era de cabello negro, siempre traía una gabardina negra y larga quele quedaba algo grande, pantalones ocuros, siempre de botas negras debajo del pantalon y una blusa o camisa blanca, sus anteojos que en muchos casos le eran inservibles los usaba sobre su cabeza, eran de un armazón negro y grueso, el estaba enfrente de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad reconocida no sólo por su altura, si no por sí historia. Un chico de cabello rojo, largo,amarrado por un moño negro en una larga coleta, usaba una gabardina similar a la de Ronald, la cual usaba cerrada y le quedaba mejor, pantalones cafés, zapatos negros y no usaba anteojos estaba caminando hacia Ronald, le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y le dijo:- ¿cuantas veces tendré que decirte que me llames Grell, no por mi apellido ni por senpai-. Ronald se sobaba la cabeza, era la tercera o cuarta ocasión en la que Grell le decía lo mismo, a pesar de verse algo débil y un poco afeminado, Grell Sutcliff no era conocido sólo por su rostro bonito, tenía gran fama y experiencia en asesinatos y modos de ataque, también era conocido por su rapidez en la captura de almas y el uso de cualquier tipo de arma, razón por la cual llega a ser un poco engreído y egoísta ya que siempre ha visto por sus propios intereses.

-Esta bien sen...Grell :D- dijo Ronald mirándolo hacia arriba, Ronald en comparación a Grell era un poco bajo, además de que Grell usaba tacones...razón por la cual muchos creían que era una chica, hasta que hablaban con el se daban cuenta de que era un chico.

-Este es nuestro siguiente objetivo, la torra de Phantomhive, tiene alrededor de 100 pisos, perdí la cuenta hace un tiempo, las plantas más bajas son jugueterías y tiendas para coleccionistas, la parte media es usada como restaurante o incluso como salones de eventos y la parte más alta es un mirador de 2 pisos, es un proyecto muy ambicioso que sólo la familia Phantomhive puede cumplir- decía Grell mientras observaban el edificio desde fuera, si era un edificio largo y lujoso, además de que la mayor parte se veía que era de vidrio, de una de las ventanas cerca del piso se asomó un pequeño niño de cabello café y miro a Grell, movió la mano como sí lo saliera y Grell respondió gentilmente al saludo- Hay que darnos prisa, no me gusta encariñarme con los humanos, más con los pequeños-.

Ambos entraron al edificio, que por dentro se veía algo mejor, por dentro, había una gran fuente en el centro, a los lados jardineras con muchas plantas y algunas bancas, a los extremos había 4 largos tubos que eran los elevadores, todo era circular, en forma de una hélice, tomar los elevadores o las escaleras era algo absurdo, ya que todo se unía en un mismo pasillo. Grell y Ronald se acercaron a uno de los elevadores, presionaron el botón para que se abriera y subieron, sólo la puerta, el suelo y la parte de los botones era de metal, el resto era de vidrio, Grell dio la espalda a la puerta y miraba todo mientras subían, Ronald hizo lo mismo después de que abandonarán el 3er piso.- La mayor parte del edificio es vidrio o metal, no uso otros materiales, hay que tener cuidado, los elevadores traen una velocidad promedio, si vamos más arriba agarrara más velocidad. Llévame al piso 99, espero sea ese el último.- Ronald busco entre los botones el 99 y definitivamente si esta, lo precio no y le dijo a Grell.- que pasara con las demás personas que traten de usar el ascensor.- Grell lo miro de forma cariñosa y le dijo.- no te preocupes por ellos, sólo tendrán que usar otro ascensor y ya, no es algo de preocuparse.- volvió su mirada a la ventana, miro hacia abajo y logro ver al niño de la ventana, se veía pequeño, de ojos amarillos, blusa naranja y pantalones de mezclilla, se veía pequeño, no tenía más de 6 años, Grell se empezaba a sentir culpable, era obvio, a pesar de ser conocido como un gran Shinigami y asesino el tenía sentimientos, y en algún punto de su vida descubrió los remordimientos que guardaba.

Llagaron pronto al piso 99, no había forma de subir al piso siguiente por lo que se bajaron y miraron todo desde ese gran mirador que tenía el edificio, había mucha gente en el lugar, Grell jalo a Ronald por la gabardina hacia las escaleras de emergencia, lograron subir por ahí hasta llegar al techo, no había ninguna protección en esa parte, era obvio, nadie estaba permitido subir. Se acercaron a la antena que se encontraba al centro de todo, Ronald saco una pequeña computadora de su bolsillo y la conecto a la antena, empezó a teclear muy rápido y luego miro a Grell con cierta duda diciendo.- hay alrededor de 5 mil personas aquí...tanto hospedadas en pisos medios como de visita, ¿estas seguro de lo que haremos?- Grell lo volteo a ver, sonrió de forma tenebrosa y asintió, Ronald siguió tecleando, fue cuando Grell le dijo.- se que es una lástima, pero la mayoría de gente saldrá, además no vamos a volar el edificio por completo...sólo dañaremos un poco la estructura y volaremos todas las ventanas y partes de vidrio, no es nuestra culpa que Phantomhive no haya hecho partes más seguras.- dicho esto, Ronald se desconecto de la antena, miro a Grell con seguridad, se alejaron de ahí y empezaron a bajar las escaleras, tomaron el ascensor del piso 99 y bajaron hasta el piso 1, ahí caminaron tranquilos a la salida, fue entonces cuando el pequeño niño paso a lado de Grell corriendo, Grell sintió una puñalada en su corazón, abrió los ojos y siguió, no había marcha atrás. Unos minutos antes de que se lograran acercar a la puerta, se sintió un ligero teblor, ambos miraron arriba y Grell jalo a Ronald metiéndolo debajo de una banca/jardinera que tenían cerca, el se acerco a el poniendo su rostro en la frente del rubio, le susurro que cerrara los ojos porque no había tiempo de salir corriendo, en menos de 1 minuto, todos los vidrios del edificio estallaron, hubo gritos, pánico y muchas personas corriendo, Ronald apretó los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, todo era pánico, entonces oyo la voz de Grell que le decía:- tranquilo, todo pasara rápido.- despues sintió algo que rozo sus labios lentamente, no quizo abrir los ojos, el pánico los gritos contnuaban, no sabia porque tanta gente seguía dentro…se empezaba a sentir culpable…aunque su senpai le dijera que todo pasaría, el sentía un gran dolor cerca de lo que antes era su corazón.

* * *

**Lamento que termine asi de feo, me quede sin ideas ._. pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**2pGrell: ¬¬ porque protejo a Ronald como si fuera un niño?!**

**2pRonald: ./. senpai, por favor...**

**Gadry: porque si ¬¬ y te callas, no por algo te mantengo!**

**2pGrell: -w- ok, ok.**

**~Gadry**


	2. Capitulo 2- El trabajo de un Supervisor

**Hola a todos(: hoy traigo ya el segundo capitulo...espero les guste y lamento si se ve muy largo, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio estos dias u.u**

* * *

_Capítulo 2- El trabajo de un Supervisor_

Era ya otro día, el suceso de la torre Phantomhive había sido transmitido por almenos 11 noticieros de casi 4 canales distintos, por lo que todo el mundo se enteró de esto pero nunca se supo quien fue el culpable. La forma de trabajar de los shinigamis es limpia, pero aún así una explosión es algo nunca harían ya que eso queda fuera de su protocolo de limpieza, por los escombros, tal cantidad de cuerpos que puede dejar, así que ellos fueron descalificados para ser los culpables.

El edificio de la sociedad Shinigami, era gris y alto, pero ese era solamente el de entrada y parte de la fachada, dentro de este se encontraban 3 edificios más de igual elegancia, tanto interior como exterior y un gran jardín que los separaba, al centro de este había una gran fuente de mármol blanco decorado con pequeños grupos de flores a su alrededor. Estos se encontraban un poco a la lejanía del centro de Inglaterra, esto para evitar problemas con la sociedad humana, ya que aquí no sólo trabajaban shinigamis, el edificio 3 era una prisión de demonios que, la mayor parte, eran sentenciados a muerte; el edificio 2 era un centro de conferencias en el que se reunían los exorcistas, de hecho trabajaban algunos ahí como asistentes de shinigamis, y finalmente en el edificio 1 trabajaban los conocidos como el "Departamento Mortem", los encargados de todas las muertes del Reino Unido, los shinigamis, pero no sólo los shinigamis laboraban en ese edificio, algunos de ellos tenían como asistentes de trabajo a alguno que otro exorcista o incluso un demonio, solamente el supervisor tenía un Grimm como acompañante, además de otro Shinigami y en algunas misiones, tomaba algún demonio que firmo un contrato para la oficina o incluso un exorcista. Este lugar era conocido como la Sociedad Shinigami, pero en el bajo mundo era más conocido como "Departamento Vitae et Mortem", ya que manejaba ambos lados, los shinigamis protectores del camino humano y encargados de sus muertes y los exorcistas, encargados de limpiar las almas de los humanos para que pudieran vivir más...y alguno que otro demonio que debía firmar acuerdos con ambos para poder apartar el alma de su contratista.

\/\/\/

Dentro de l edificio 1, cerca del piso 10 laboraban los 2 shinigamis encargados del desastre del día anterior, en todos los pisos había una televisión cerca de los elevadores en las cuales estaba siendo emitido un reportaje sobre ese caso, pero aún así ningún Shinigami le ponía atención, ya que cuando fue emitido por primera vez, todos los involucrados, que eran cerca de 15 trabajadores, se fueron a tomar algunos tragos en uno de los bares más cercanos, cosa que era fácil ya que ellos tenían uno exclusivo, ya que casi ningún humano quería estar cerca de ellos. En el pasillo central del piso 10, había una línea de escritorios pegada, de tal forma que pudieran verse la cara de frente, aunque casi todos tenían una barricada de libros bajos, el monitor de su computadora y uno que otro muñequito de decoración, evitaban, la mayoría, verse a los ojos. los escritorios eran blancos, las sillas eran moviles de color negro y las computadoras igualmente, al final de esta línea, que no eran más que 25 escritorios...en realidad 50, tomando en cuenta que eran 2 filas juntas en una, se encontraba un pequeño cuarto que siempre tenía la puerta abierta, dentro de este había un gran escritorio de madera rojiza, detrás de este un librero del mismo tono, el cual cargaba varios libros de distintos grosores y altos, de lado derecho había una ventana con unas persianas de color crema que se veían ligeramente rojizas por los muebles, de lado izquierdo había un sillón de color negro, el cual hace tiempo era de piel, pero el supervisor no le gustaba que se calentara mucho y lo hiciera sudar, por lo que el sillón era esquinero y de una textura suave y acogedora, los muros eran de un color crema o hueso, era un poco amarilla en comparación al resto de los muros del edificio.

Dentro de esta oficina siempre se encontraba una particular figura de cabellos largos y rojos, vestida siempre de tonos cafés y en ciertas ocasiones de tonos rojos, pero el no se encontraba en esa oficina sólo por ociosidad, sino porque su trabajo era estar en esa oficina decorada así modo. El en este particular día estaba escribiendo varias cosas en su computadora, la cual era de color negro, pero aun así esta tenía un software más actualizado y tenía escondido en un cajón de su escritorio el modem del Internet, por lo que algunas veces decidía hacer sufrir a sus servidores como hoy. Sobre su escritorio tenía varios papeles, algunos folders y algunas carpetas pequeñas de color negro, las cuales tenían más hojas de información, pero sobre todo esto se encontraba una cabeza de cabello rojo dormida.

-Grell, traigo tu café-. Dijo una figura de cabellera púrpura oscura entrando a la oficina, la chica tenía una camisa blanca, un saco y falda morados y unas calcetas que le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla de color negro, sus zapatos eran unos converse blancos de agujeta púrpura, la cabeza del pelirrojo se movió un poco, levantándose un poco para poder mirar el vaso de café, en cuanto lo término de visualizar se acomodó en su silla y lo tomo dándole un sorbo ligero.

-ahh...que haría yo sin ti Loveless, espero que con esto me pueda mantener despierto más de una hora, aún nos falta mucho.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando lo que tenía en su escritorio.

-lo se Grell, estamos haciendo lo que podemos, incluso nos ayudan de otros departamentos, estoy segura de que lograremos acabar a tiempo.- dijo Loveless al mismo tiempo que sonreía, ella sabía que eso de entregar a tiempo algo era muy imposible, ya que por costumbre el departamento Mortem era muy tardado y con la situación que tenían era aún peor, ya que estaban tratando de acabar el reporte de todas las almas del incidente del día anterior, la explosión de la torre Phantomhive.

Grell al oír eso también sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.- esta cosa, tiene caramelo o algo similar, ¿cierto?.- miro a Loveless con duda mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta.- si, me di cuenta que necesitabas algo dulce.- dijo mientras abria la puerta, al salir Grell observo que todos sus colaboradores parecían zombies (incluyéndose), sonrio al ver la tétrica escena de todos palidos como si no hubieran comido nada en semanas, la única que sobresaltaba de esa escena era Loveless, ella nunca estaba amargada y mucho menos parecía muerta viviente.

_"…Cuidar de sus compañeros, ese es el trabajo de un supervisor…"_pensaba Grell al mirar a todos, luego volvió a bajar la mirada a su escritorio, golpeándose contra este, iba a dormir otro rato.

* * *

**T.T si, quizas no lo mejor, pero al menos ya di a entender algo: en definitiva William T. Spears no existe en este mundo, y eso me hace feliz :D (no lo odio, pero si se muere dire que seria bueno)...espero traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**~Gadry Kagamine**


End file.
